Game controllers facilitate user interaction with video games. Game controllers come in many configurations depending upon the desired gaming environment for which the controllers are to be used. There are multi-purpose controllers with one or more multi-function actuators for controlling a wide range of games and specialty controllers designed for specific genre of games, such as steering wheels for racing games, weapons for shooting games, and navigation sticks for aviation games.
Game controllers are designed to connect with the game hosting system using either wireless or wired technologies. For example, wired controllers for PC-based games typically connect to the PC via a serial port, such as a USB port, and wired controllers for console-based gaming systems might use a proprietary interface. Wireless controllers are designed using such technologies as infrared, RF, or Bluetooth.